kourouklidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bayesian Network
This page contains resources about Belief Networks '''and Bayesian Networks (directed graphical models), also called '''Bayes Networks. Bayesian Networks do not necessarily follow Bayesian approach, but they are named after Bayes' Rule. Subfields and Concepts * Naive Bayes classifier ** Bayesian Naive Bayes ** Tree Augmented Naive Bayes * Gaussian Bayes Network / Gaussian Belief Net / Directed Gaussian Graphical Model * Dynamic Bayesian Network ** Hidden Markov Model *** Coupled HMM *** Factorial HMM *** Autoregressive HMM / Regime Switching Markov Model *** Hierarchical HMM *** Hidden Markov Random Field ** Linear Dynamical System / State Space Model *** Kalman filter / Linear Gaussian State Space Model *** Time Series Model *** SSM with Regime Switching / Jump Markov Linear Systems / Switching LDS / Switching SSM * Bayesian Nonparametrics * Deep Belief Network * Stochastic Computation Graph * Factor Analyzer * Auto-Regressive Network / Fully-visible Bayes Network (FVBN) * Variational Autoencoder (VAE) Online Courses Video Lectures *Learning Bayesian Networks by Richard E. Neapolitan - VideoLectures.Net Lecture Notes * Books and Book Chapters *Davidson-Pilon, C. (2015). Bayesian Methods for Hackers: Probabilistic Programming and Bayesian Inference. Addison-Wesley Professional. *Conrady, S., & Jouffe, L. (2015). Bayesian Networks and BayesiaLab: A Practical Introduction for Researchers. BayesiaLab USA. *Koduvely, H. M. (2015). Learning Bayesian Models with R. ''Packt Publishing. *Theodoridis, S. (2015). "Section 15.3: Bayesian Networks and the Markov Condition". ''Machine Learning: A Bayesian and Optimization Perspective. Academic Press. *Gelman, A., Carlin, J. B., Stern, H. S., & Rubin, D. B. (2014). Bayesian data analysis (Vol. 2). Boca Raton, FL, USA: Chapman & Hall/CRC. *Nagarajan, R., Scutari, M., & Lèbre, S. (2013). Bayesian Networks in R. Springer, 122, 125-127. *Barber, D. (2012). "Chapter 3: Belief Networks". Bayesian Reasoning and Machine Learning. Cambridge University Press. *Duda, R. O., Hart, P. E., & Stork, D. G. (2012). Pattern Classification. John Wiley & Sons. *Murphy, K. P. (2012). "Chapter 10: Directed graphical models (Bayes nets) ". Machine Learning: A Probabilistic Perspective. MIT Press. * Russell, S. J., & Norvig, P. (2010). "Part IV: Uncertain knowledge and reasoning". Artificial Intelligence: A Modern Approach. Prentice Hall. *Koller, D., & Friedman, N. (2009). "Chapter 3: The Bayesian Network Representation". Probabilistic Graphical Models. MIT Press. *Darwiche, A. (2009). Modeling and Reasoning with Bayesian Networks. Cambridge University Press. *Nielsen, T. D., & Jensen, F. V. (2007). Bayesian Networks and Decision Graphs. Springer Science & Business Media. *Bishop, C. M. (2006). "Section 8.1: Bayesian Networks". Pattern Recognition and Machine Learning. Springer. * Mitchell, T. M. (1997). "Chapter 6: Bayesian Learning". Machine Learning. McGraw Hill. *Jensen, F. (1996). An Introduction to Bayesian Networks. Springer. Scholarly Articles * Mnih, A., & Gregor, K. (2014). Neural variational inference and learning in belief networks. arXiv preprint arXiv:1402.0030. * Heckerman, D., Geiger, D., & Chickering, D. M. (1995). Learning Bayesian networks: The combination of knowledge and statistical data. Machine learning, 20(3), 197-243. Tutorials *Heckerman's Bayes Net Learning Tutorial *A Brief Introduction to Graphical Models and Bayesian Networks by K. Murphy *A brief introduction to Bayes' Rule by K. Murphin *An Introduction to Graphical Models by M. Jordan *Bayesian Modelling in Machine Learning: A Tutorial Review *Bayesian Methods for Machine Learning - NIPS 2004 *Bayesian Machine Learning by Ian Murray *Bayesian Machine Learning by Zoubin Ghahramani Software See Software for a complete list. *Bayesian Probabilistic Matrix Factorization - MATLAB *Bayesian Modeling and Monte Carlo Methods - MATLAB *Bayesian Methods for Hackers - Python *Infer.NET - Developed by Microsoft Research *OpenBUGS - Bayesian Inference Using Gibbs Sampling *gRain: Graphical Independence Networks - R *Naive Bayes (Statistics and Machine Learning Toolbox) - MATLAB See also *Markov Random Fields / Markov Networks - undirected graphical models *Stochastic Processes *Bayesian Machine Learning Other Resources *Are "Bayesian networks" Bayesian? - No, Bayesian and Frequentist approaches can both be used. *Probabilistic Graphical Models for Fraud Detection (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) - R Category:Probabilistic Graphical Models